undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-190.103.212.208-20151107212220
Now, I got a crazy theory of what happened, but just hear me out: What if both, Sans and Papyrus, are both sons of W.D Gaster? This is my theory: Gaster was one day experimenting with the broken machine that's on the workshop (report number 17 being his anotations) and then everything went wrong. For some reason, the machine started to tear away time and space, creating an anomaly, and unfortunetely, both Sans and Papyrus where too near to the anomaly, so they could not get out on their own. Gaster, doing what any parent would, managed to get them out of the field of effect of the anomaly somehow, but accidentally got caught by it, and Sans and Papyrus just didn't managed to do for him what he did for them moments ago, and he fell into it. After he fell in the anomaly, it collapsed and banished along with Gaster, and both sans and papyrus were left there, with a now broken machine and Gaster being nowhere. When they came out, they found out nobody remembered gaster nor them, so they went back to Snowdin with the machine, hoping that by fixing it, they could one day recover gaster and their lives... Now, why do I say this? Well, first of all, is known that Sans DOES know about the SAVE function, and that he has powers bigger than papyrus, so maybe he was the closest one to the anomaly, or even the one that Gaster saved by sacrificing himself, and thus when he was almost falling into the anomaly, he was able to gain understanding of how the time worked, and thus is able to know when Frisk uses the SAVE function, thus Knowing when Frisk goes back for change things. Also, he being the closes to the anomaly would explain why Papyrus seems oblivious to know when Frisk uses the SAVE function. Also, bot of them being near the anomaly when Gaster got erased from existence would explain why they can remember while the rest not: they were near the point where time and space got shatered, and just like Gaster's followers seem to remember gaster because they seem to share the same kind of existence, they were able to hold on their memories once the anomaly stopped and they got back into a normal time-space conditions. It would also explain why they both are trying to fix the machine: Gaster saved them (or at least saved Sans in this theory), and was also their father, so they keep trying to fix it, even they make no real progress. And finally, it would explain what the shopkeeper in snowdin says about them. She says that both of them just showed up one day and stabilished there, like if they had came out of nowhere... so maybe for being so close to the anomaly, but still managed to get out, it happened to them like it happened to Gaster: every other person forgot about them, but they remember everything for being near the anomaly, with the difference they managed to scape from it, and thus prevented being non existent, like gaster. So maybe theyr existence in the past got erased because of the anomaly, but since they escaped it, they got re-insterted into reality, and thus they are able now to have a present, a future and a past, with the problem that their past until that point where the anomaly ocurred got erased. I maybe didn't explained myself very well, english is not my main language, so forgive me if it's not understandable at some points, but in any case, this is my thoery. Hope you folks liked it!